Warhammer starfall on Remnant
by white1498
Summary: The world of Remnant is in peril. Humanity has grown stagnant and complacent behind their fortress hive cities. The corporations can now rival the governments they once served. Now there is a new power that may just drive back the dark hordes of the ancient witch. please leave a review, favorite, or follow.
1. Prolouge

I got home from the game store with a new Warhammer game called "Warhammer: Starfall". It didn't say if the game was fantasy or 40k, but I was about to find out which it was. I started up my neuro VR console, then I opened the games case and placed the disc in the console, finally I placed on the VR glasses. I laid down on my bed and let the game come online.

Initializing 10 percent…25 percent…30 percent…45 percent…65 percent…80 percent…96 percent…100 percent… complete.

"Welcome commander. Please select army type." Says the screen with the names of various armies from strategy games. I scroll through and I find the: Global Defense Initiative, Brotherhood of Nod, Protoss, Terran, and Zerg being my favorites. I noticed that there was a select and randomize function. So, I selected: GDI, Nod, Protoss, Terran, and Zerg. After I got the armies I wanted I hit the randomize function and it started to randomize.

The randomizer started to slow down and it landed on Astra Militarum. "Commander you will command the Astra Militarum. Please, select a world to occupy." The screen then said and several options appeared and I looked through all of them there were: RWBY, Warhammer 40000, The Division, Command and Conquer Tiberium, Command and Conquer Red Alert, Command and Conquer Generals, Warcraft, Doom, Mass Effect, among others. I thought through my options, I settled for RWBY.

"World selected: RWBY. Commander, would you like to use the standard edition or ultimate apocalypse edition?" The screen said an I thought about which I should use. After some thinking, I went with ultimate apocalypse.

"Please, design your uniform." Said the screen. I went with the standard general uniform of black combat boots, midnight blue field pants with a white belt, white combat shirt with midnight blue trim and midnight blue cape also with midnight blue trim inside with the outside being white, combat armor is midnight blue as is the sash that goes from my right shoulder around my waist and ties off on my right side with a short length hanging free. As for weapons I had a las-pistol with a power sword just below the las-pistol. "That looks good now should I be male or female?" I ask myself and two different versions appear one male with the other female. Each gender has two forms one ready for combat and one in only formal attire. the male has strong well-defined muscles while having a large thick build that is great for health and strength, but not when you need to keep mobile, while the female has many slender curves with a curvy build which is great for mobility, but not when in an entrenched position. I looked at both the pros and cons of both choices and settled for the male. "Good choice commander, please wait while your body becomes active." Says the screen. I felt a jolt and now I feel like I am inside a body…weird wasn't I always inside a body?... best not to think about it.

"Commander, input your name or callsign." Said the screen. I typed in Luke Scarlet. "Enter name of your army." Says the screen. I typed in: void guard. "Choose a badge sigil for equipment. "says the screen. A list of various badge designs appeared I scrolled down looking for a good design until is saw a blue Cross with white external trim. "Choose a flag banner." Says the screen. Again, a list of various banner designs appears with a white shield with golden trim and a blue Cross with white trim. "What are your armies colors?" says the screen. I choose white as the primary and midnight blue as the secondary and trim for the uniforms and armor. "Confirm selection." Says the screen as I confirmed my choice.

"Commander, you will be deployed at midnight to a classified location. Your mission briefing will continue planetside. The emperor protects." Says the screen and I black out.


	2. Chapter 1, arc 1

Remnant, Uncharted island

"Ugh, my head," I say as I sit up. I am on a beach and my field command is near the tree line. I get up and jog up to the field command and enter through the door. Inside a find a holographic command table and four tech-priests. "Greeting, general. We await your command." Says a tech-priest. "Good, now let me see what can be done," I say as I walk over to the command table to see what can be done. The holographic display shows the current area that I occupy. I notice that I have one thousand requisition and one hundred power supplies. "Techpriests' go out and get me an infantry command and tactica control built nearby. This base is our only beachhead to this world." I tell the tech-priests and they leave to carry out my orders.

A screen with a white shield with blue trim appeared above the map on the holo-table. "Greetings, commander." Says the screen. "Who is this? This is supposed to be a secure tactical link." I type back. "We know, but this **_is_** **_your briefing_**. Now your mission is very, _very_ simple: survive. What you do from here is up to you. Whether you conquer and subjugate or explore and unify it doesn't matter. For in the grim darkness of the future there _will_ be only war." Says the screen. "Well, then will I be receiving any special equipment, supplies or anything really from you?" I typed back. "Yes, but **only** for completing very _unique_ objectives. A list of these objectives will be sent at a later date when you complete one of the said objectives. This all for now. The emperor protects." Says the screen before it went back to the usual display.

I didn't think on what just happened just now too much as I looked over the map. The tech-priests were a quarter of the way done with the infantry command. I looked to the upper left corner of the map to see my requisition and power supplies. The requisition was trickling in at only ten per hour and no power was coming in. I yawned starting to feel tired. I placed an order to train ten squads of conscripts as I left the table I saw to my right a door marked "Generals Quarters" I went to the door and it opened to a room with a bed in front of me as I walked in to see what else was inside my quarters I saw a desk with a chair in a corner. I took off my armor and equipment laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

End of day one

A/N: this chapter is to help set the tone of the next chapter or two as a sort of tutorial. Now don't go demanding my head on a pike or something I fully intend to crush Salem and her/its allies before any _real_ damage is done. The emperor protects.


	3. Chapter 2

Remnant, Uncharted island, field command

Eight hours later

I wake up to the sound of fighting outside the field command. I reequip my armor and wargear and rush outside to see black and white monsters attacking my forces. The conscript squads are managing with the bipedal wolfs, but the bear they are having trouble with. "All conscripts focus fire on the wolfs. I'll deal with the bear personally and any tech-priests that are still alive garrison inside the field command." I shout my orders into my vox piece on my collar. The conscripts' focus fire on the bipedal wolfs and three of the four tech-priests run inside the field command. I looked to the bear and drew my sword and laspistol to attack the bear.

I first fired my laspistol to draw the bears attention away from the conscripts and to me. The bear turned to look at me and lets out a roar and charges. As the bear charges towards me, I ready my power sword. Once the bear is close enough to swipe at me with its claws I sidestep the beast and swing my sword cutting the beast's torso from its legs. The beast falls to the ground dead and the bipedal wolfs that see this begin to retreat back to the hole they crawled out of. While I sheathed my sword and holster my laspistol.

Looking over my base camp I see that the infantry command and tactica control are finished and are awaiting my orders. I look to the conscripts to see only seven of the eight had survived this attack. "Tech-priest, ready a report on the beasts that just attacked the camp while I was sleeping." I say into my vox bead. "It shall be done, general." Replied a tech-priest. I walked up to a full-strength squad of conscripts and as I approach they solute me. "You lot will go out and locate where these beasts came from. I expect you to be back by nightfall with a full report." I tell the squad. "Yes, sir." Says the squad as they run off into the forest to carry out their mission. I went to the field command to see what can be done to improve the camp's defenses.

Once inside I walk over to the holo-table to get a better look at the camp. I looked over the map to see that I lost only one squad of conscripts during the fighting. I canceled my order to produce conscript squads and turned my attention to finding requisition nodes. After having a conscript squad of ten men move around a bit I found that I had easy access to four requisition nodes and a plasma slag deposit. "Conscript squads two through five. Each of you will go to a nearby requisition node and secure it for the regiment to further planetary operations." I say and four of the six squads left to capture a requisition node. "General, report on the beasts is complete. Do you wish to see it now?" says a tech-priest from behind me. "No, not right now. Put the report on my desk and I'll read it later." I say to the tech-priest. "It shall be done, general." Says the tech-priest before leaving me. Looking to the upper left I see that I have: forty-five requisition, fifty plasma, and four hundred relic requisitions. "Who is the commanding tech-priest?" I ask the three tech-priests standing off to the side at a workbench. "That would be me, general." Says a tech-priest stepping forward. "What is your name?" I ask getting a surprised look from the tech-priest. "Magos Alexander Koboldous, general." Says the tech-priest. "Well, Alexander I need you to see about building listening posts on the requisition positions that are being secured by four squads of conscripts, then construct six plasma generators near the plasma slag deposit." I say to Alexander. "Yes, I can see the tactical value of the listening posts and the plasma generators, shale I also have a conscript squad garrison inside each of the listening posts, general?" says Alexander to me. "Yes, Alexander I want a squad of conscripts to garrison each of the listening posts and once you are done with the duties I assigned you may upgrade your current wargear to make it more fitting for a commanding magos." I say and Alexander leaves with the other two tech-priests in-tow. "Now, to read that report and find out more about the beasts that I need to kill off." I say as a head to my quarters to read the mago's report on the beasts.

Two hours later

I place down the data-slate being none too happy with what I just read. "Well, that was a disappointment, but at least it's a starting point for driving back the beasts hordes." I say getting up and walking back to the holo-table to see the status of the camp.

I enter the command center section of the field command and walked over to the holo-table. When I got to the holo-table I notice that one listening post were built and I now had a requisition income of fifty per hour. I sigh as I was expecting it to be greater, but it was a good start for now. I looked to see what my current supplies were and they were for requisition twenty-nine while plasma had fifty. With my inspection of the camp complete, I went to a firing slot to see what time it was. It was about an hour till noon. Now that I know how long it is before noon I headed back to my quarters to re-read the tech-priest report on the beasts, but before I got to within a meter to my quarter a conscript burst into the field command. "General, sir. The squad came back, but they have taken casualties, sir." Says the conscript panting. "How many came back?" I asked curiously as to the losses. "Two, sir." Replies the conscript. "Dam, I sent out a full squad of twenty-six." I cursed as I turned to head outside to get the squad's report.

Outside I take notice of several tents set up next to the field command. "Sir, if you'll follow me, general." Says the conscript that burst-ed inside the field command. "Lead the way conscript." I reply and follow the conscript to a tattered tent with a skull with the badge of the regiment on the forehead. As I approached a tech-priest exited the tent. "General, if you wish to speak to the conscripts that you sent on the scout mission don't bother their dead." Says the tech-priest looking down. "Did they manage to give the report I need before they passed?" I asked calmly. "Yes, this is their report from their mission." Replies the tech-priest before handing me a data-rune. "Thank you, tech-priest and ready twenty-six pyres each one for a conscript in the squad I sent out that gave their lives so that we may drive back the beasts hordes." I say and every conscript leaves to gather timber for the pyres. "Tech-priest, make sure that the two conscripts that made it back receive the star of the void and are wrapped in the regiments banner when they are placed on their pyre." I say to the tech-priest. "It shall be done, general." Says the tech-priest leaving to carry out my order. With my business outside done I head to the field command to read the surviving conscripts report. When I arrive at the field command an hour passed and my stomach growled. "This is general scarlet, I need someone to bring me my lunch to my quarters." I say into my vox bead as I go inside and to my quarters.

Once I get to my quarters I connect the data-rune to the data-slate and begin to read the report. A quarter of the way into the report I hear a knocking from my quarters' door. "Come in." I shout and in came a conscript with a bag of rations. "General, here are your rations for the week, sir." Says the conscript with a fearful tone holding out a satchel. "Thank you, conscript. Return to your squad and resume your duties." I say and the conscript rushes out of my quarters and I can only assume the field command. Placing down the data-slate I open the satchel to find pre-portioned rations. Each ration contains: two large cooked and shelled chicken eggs, eight-ounces of jam, one-point-five pints of bovine milk, sixteen ounces of ham, four slices of bread, one ounce of chocolate, four ounces of sugar, two ounces of soft candy, one-fourth pint of rum, and two peeled and dried oranges. "Well, I guess when you're in the Astra Militarum you get feed pretty well." I say as I took out a ration pack and place the satchel under my desk. Opening the ration pack, I begin to eat the food inside and the food was actually pretty good. After I eat I got back to reading the report.

One hour later

After reading the report suffice to say I was far from happy with the report. "The beasts have a stronghold in the local mountain and none of my current standing forces have the equipment to lay siege to the place, nor do I have any siege engines, tanks or even artillery. Looks like I'll have to hunker down and slowly expand fortifying any outpost I can establish." I say as I put down the report. "Alexander, I need to see you in the command center." I say into my vox bead awaiting a reply. "I will meet you in the command center after I am done with constructing this listening post to the north." Replied the magos. Smiling I got up and headed to the command center to begin planning my offensive to drive back the beasts.

Once I step into the command center I let my smile fall as I reached the holo-table to see my now current requisition rate. Looking to the supplies corner as I have started to call it requisition was now coming in at fifty-eight per hour. "Well, that's better than just fifty per hour." I say just as I hear the door to the field command open then close. "You summoned for me general." Says Alexander walking over to the holo-table. "Yes, tell me how much longer will it be until you're finished with the listening posts?" I asked wanting to get the preliminary reports covered. "Construction will be done in another two hours and with the current stockpile of requisition it won't be much longer." Says Alexander. "Good, now Alexander once you finish with the listening posts belay the construction of the plasma generators for later. I will put in an order for five more tech-priests and with that, I need you to design a standardized outpost design. We'll be dealing with slowly grinding away at the beasts' hordes as we expand closer to the local mountains." I say and the magos only nodded. "I can see the merit in your strategy, general. As we expand we will slowly grind away to the beasts' forces until only the force that's inside the mountain is left, then we lay siege to the beasts' stronghold until the gate falls and our forces can then surge inside with plasma guns, flamers and melta-guns to burn out any remaining resistance, is that correct." Says the magos with confidence. "Yes, that's correct, Alexander. However, first, we need to get some actual guardsmen out there to take positions and tech-priests that can build the outposts to secure those positions." I say and Alexander looks over the map. "General what do you say makes for a good basic outpost?" asks magos alexander unsure of what would make for a good simple and yet basic outpost. "That's easy a listening post and an infantry command." I say to the magos. "I see that would make for a simple and cheap outpost. Should the positions with listening posts in the base camp have these as well?" asks the magos to me wanting to know if to build outposts with the current holdings. "No, but we do need to upgrade the field command to a battle command and you know that's going to be expensive even with the extra tech-priests help to expand the meager area we control." I say to the magos. "Yes, I see what you mean, general if that is all I must return to my duties in construction." Says the magos looking towards the door. "That is all I wanted to speak without about, dismissed." I say and both I and the magos got to work on our agreed tasks. Taping on the field command holo-structure on the map. When the command options appeared, I set a production queue for five tech-priests. Once I finish that I gave a general order to all of my current standing forces. "All standing forces this is a standing order. If anyone sees a beast alert the rest of the base, that is all." I say into my vox bead after that I head to my quarters to get extra rest and to wait for my supplies to build up to begin a mass rallying campaign to gather actual guardsmen to push back the beasts' horde.

I entered my quarters took off my armor and wargear and laid down on my bed for a nap.

End of chapter daytime remaining 12 hours


	4. Chapter 3

Remnant, Uncharted island, field command

four hours later

Waking up I got up reequipped my armor and wargear and leaving to enter the command center to the holo-table to inspect camp. Upon seeing the camp, I see that nothing had I then to look up to the supplies to see that there is thirty-two requisition left after the production of five additional tech-priests. I then began to inspect the camp and I see that one squad of conscripts have garrisoned inside each listening post and the remaining two squads of conscripts' patrol around the listening posts. The tech-priests are resting near the tactica control, then I notice that one tech-priest isn't with the others. I look towards the workbench inside the field command to see the missing tech-priest and I can only assume who it is. "Magos alexander, I take it your upgrading your equipment." I say to the tech-priest. "Yes, I am. You were right, general. I need to distinguish myself from my colleges, because I now understand what you mean by "upgrade your current wargear to making it more fitting for a commanding magos". You are right, general. I need to make my current wargear more fitting for one of my position." Says alexander to me. "I'm glad to know you're taking my advice but do keep in mind that we get requisition supplies once every hour." I say to the magos. "Yes, I understand that general. Which is why I am right now designing my new wargear." Says the magos moving aside to show me the holo-graphic image of the wargear he is designing. "I see…carry on, magos." I say leaving the holo-table to go see what time it is. Walking over to a firing slot I see that its about one hour till sun down and then nightfall. "alexander, do the listening post or any of our structures have external lights?" I ask the magos over my shoulder. "Yes, all structures have external lights that can be turned on or off, general…Why do you ask?" says the magos to me. "I just wanted to be sure since it will be night fall soon and we maybe attacked again by those beasts." I say walking back over to the holo-table. Looking towards the tech-priests near the tactica control I decide to issue them an order. "All tech-priests near the tactica control head to garrison either the infantry command or the field command." I say into my vox bead and all seven of the tech-priests head to the infantry command first, when three enter the remaining four head to the field command. The door opens and three enter and take up different positions. "Looks like I'll be taking tonight's night watch command, alexander." I say not wanting to risk the lone tech-priest outside. "General, you don't have to take command of tonight's night watch and besides you need to stay safe and you can't issue much in the way of orders if you can't watch over our current territory." Says a tech-priest. "Well then build me a wrist mounted holo-graphic map display so I can keep command while I am outside in the field." I say and all the tech-priests look to each other for a moment. "Well, it can be done, but it will cost five requisition supplies, general." Says a tech-priest with a worried tone in his voice. "Do it. Build me a field holo-graphic map." I say and the tech-priests gather around a workbench. After a few sparks flew up into the are and flashes of light a tech-priest walked over to me carrying bracer. "This is a proto-field command bracer. It can generate a holo-graphic map of the battlefield as well as of the base and our current holding. If you will hold out the arm you wish to have it attached to shall be locked on to that are." Says tech-priest holding out the bracer. I holdout my left arm and the tech-priest closes and seals the field command bracer closed. "It is done, general. Do report any problems with the field command bracer and they shall be fixed, general." Says the tech-priest before turning and going back to were he was standing earlier. "Thank you, magos. Now I have a watch to command." I say before I head outside.

When I get outside I see a tech-priest standing calmly beside the field command main entrance. "Go inside tech-priest. You're more useful alive then dead." I say and the tech-priest moves to open the door, but them stops. "Thank you, general." Says the tech-priest who then goes inside the field command. I take up a position near the tactica control and I then activate the field command bracer. A holo-graphic map of the base appears and then it starts to glitch out, then a screen with the white shield with blue trim appears. "Well done, commander. You now have you first piece of custom wargear. With that said you have been provided with two faction points. Now faction points are a reward to incentives certain actions and can be used to purchase upgrades for yourself, your army or even your entire faction. Just go to the store. The stores icon is in the upper right corner of the map screen on bother your field command bracer and the holo-table in the field command. Now any questions, commander?" says the screen. "Yes, are there other factions on this world besides my own?" I type in frowning. "Yes, there are. However, we don't know how many or even who they are. It's up to you to decide how you interact with the aforementioned other factions as well as the natives of the world." Says the screen. "Are there really other factions and natives to this world?" I type now confused by this information. "Yes, there are indeed other factions either cooperating with each other or fighting each other to claim territory. As for the natives there are hundreds of tribal nomads and villages, but there are four major native factions and each has a unique culture behind them and you are now out of time hope you do something that warrants us contacting you again soon." Says the screen before it glitches out and the map reappears and looking to the upper-right indeed there is an icon with a white shield with blue trim likely to signify that it is the store. Leaning against the tactica control I tap on the stores icon and a list with the names of different things appear. I scrolled down carefully looking at each option I settle for: optimized logistics and ultra-capacitor.

I tapped purchase then a message appears asking, "are you sure? Once confirmed your purchase can't be undone." It then occurred to me that I didn't read the fine print for my purchases so I tapped no and went to read the descriptions of optimized logistics first, then I read the ultra-capacitor. after reading the description of both I am pleased with my options. I make the purchase and return to the map to see that things are still calm so I close my eyes for a little bit.

Fifteen minutes later

I open my eyes to see a conscript running towards me. I stand up straight and start to walk towards the conscript. "General, my squad has captured some of the local animals and are unsure on what to do with them, sir." Says the conscript after stopping in-front of me. "Show me these animals first, then I'll make a decision, conscript." I say to the conscript. "Yes, sir. Follow me, I'll show you the way, general." Says the conscript who then starts to guide me to the animals his squad captured.

Ten minutes later

After a short time walking the conscript leads me to his squad. What I see are clearly animals, but there is an underlaying intelligence and fear of me and my forces. However, the group consisted of entirely of five Capricorn females if the large breasts and lack of clearly male genitalia were anything to go by. "Conscripts, tie up these animals and place them near the field command. I'll decide on what to do with them tomorrow." I say and the conscripts get out rope and guide the animals to the field command before starting to tie them up and the Capricorns are completely calm while it happens. "Interesting, they don't show any form of resistance." I say out loud. "Magos, I need you to prepare a simple intelligence test that can determine sentience." I say into my vox bead. "It shall be done, but might I ask, why, General." Replies the magos in a confused tone. "I believe a squad of conscripts found a sentient species trying to enter the camp, magos." I reply to the magos. "I see. I will see what can be done in a single night, general." Replies the magos. "Alright, just have the task done by tomorrow morning, magos." I say before letting go of my vox bead. After speaking to the magos I head over to the conscript squad who made contact with the Capricorns.

When I arrive to the field command the conscripts just finished tying up the Capricorns guests. "General sir, the task has been done, sir." Says the conscript snapping a solute to me. "I can see that, but I am actually here to assign your squad another task. Your squad are to guard this group of animals until they can be tested for sentience tomorrow." I say wanting to test this squad for competence. "Yes, sir. We'll watch them, general." Says the conscript who goes back to has squad to deliver my orders. Then I remember I have a second squad who is now the only one patrolling. "To all patrolling squads, if you come across any animals that primarily stand on two legs detain and move them to the field command to be tied up and tested for sentience tomorrow." I say into my vox bead. After that I go over to the tactica control to wait for tomorrow.

End of day two of campaign

Day three start eighteen hours remaining

six hour later after midnight

Looking to the east I see the sun begin to raise. "Magos, is the test finished?" I ask into my vox bead. "Yes, the test is finished. We settled for a simple cut out block test. Though I must ask what _is_ your plan to do with them _if_ they are sentient?" replies the magos curious. "Simple, have them enlist in the Astra Militarum as specialists and have one of the tech-priests teach them common. Why do you ask?" I reply to the magos. "Just curious, though if they are not sentient." Replies the magos. "If they turn out to not be sentient then we'll find some males if there are still any and use them as food, simple." I reply to the magos. "I see. Well the test shall begin once you arrive at the field command, general." Replies the magos. "I will be there." I say before I stand up and head to the field command.

When I arrive at the field command I see that the group of Capricorns has grown from five to fifteen. I walk over to a conscript who was talking to a tech-priest with a single mechcanadrite assembly claw with three prongs. As I got closer I could here what the conscript was saying, "... and that is my logic on why the emperor would use a text-to-speech device that is integrated into the golden throne to convey has actual will, magos." Finishes the conscript. "And as I have said before it can not be done the golden throne is ancient arcane technology whose knowledge on how it works has been forgotten." Shouts the magos who is fuming at this point. "I see your both having a friendly conversation of the golden throne getting a text-to-speech device, but we have a sentience test to administer to these, Capricorns." I say causing the conscript to jump and yelp out of surprise and the magos to flinch. "Sorry, general. We will begin the test on your word, sir." Says the conscript sitting on the ground. "First, we need one to be untied before we can begin the test and I don't see anyone of them untied, do you see one untied conscript?" I say and the conscript gets up and unties one of the bigger ones. "There you go, sir. One untied Capricorn, sir." Says the conscript walking back over to me and the magos. "Good, now Alexander if you would." I say gesturing towards the free Capricorn. Nodding the magos has a tech-priest move towards the Capricorn and places down a board with a set of ten cut out shapes and a piece of paper with simple images to provide instructions. With his task complete the tech-priest returns to the rest of the tech-priests. "Magos, set a timer for five minutes." I say to Alexander who sets a five-minute timer.

The untied looked at the paper for two minutes before it picked up a block and placed it into the hole. It then looked at me and seemingly spoke. I only nodded expecting it to complete the simple task of sentient intelligence. After I nodded the Capricorn moved to complete the task and finished the test with ten seconds to spare. With the test concluded I walked up to the Capricorn and pulled up at simple sentient communication program and gave instructions to speak about anything and the Capricorn started speaking in its language. After that I pulled up a translation program and the Capricorn just kept on talking. After five minutes of non-stop talking I signed to stop and I turned to leave, but first I had to speak to a certain conscript. "Conscript, tie back up the Capricorn and keep your squad on watch over the Capricorns. Until I say otherwise." I tell the conscript. "Yes, sir." Says the conscript before he goes to carry out my orders. "Magos, come with me to the field command we have some work to do with the translation I have." I say and Alexander follows me to the field command.

Capricorn point of view during the test

One of the strange breed approaches my sister and removes the cloth they gave us. I was about to shout out why that one was removing her cloth, but my sister stopped me from speaking. The one that took my sisters cloth then went over to one that had the cloth of a leader. After that one in red cloth with a third arm coming out of its back came over and placed down before my sister a piece of wood with holes and the pieces of wood that matched the holes, then it placed a pure white leaf with shapes on it and left to stand with others who also had red cloth. My sister looked at the leaf intently before she picked up one of the pieces of wood and put it into the hole that matched its shape. She looked to the one with the cloth of a leader. "Do you want me to fix this piece of wood with its missing pieces?" she asked and the one with the leader cloth only moved its head up and down as a response. However, my sister being the cleverest of the clan moved to fix the piece of wood. My sister finished fixing the piece of wood and the one with the cloth of a leader walked to my sister and held out an arm and light appeared with shapes appearing and then my sister still being the clever one started to talk about anything she could think of. Eventually she got to telling stories about me and it was terrifying on which of the stories she was tell the leader. I just wanted to bury my face in my hands, but the cloth given did not let me do that so I settled for closing my eye a praying that the leader wouldn't laugh at me along with its herd. The leader held up a hand and then turned around and left, then the one that took the cloth that was provided walked back and re-clothed my sister and left to be with its clan. "Pervert." I say and my sister nudged me. "Ruafel(star), they do not speak our tongue, but they have magic that can teach a certain clan to how to speak it." Says my sister who then closes her eyes. I let out a pout and I also close my eyes.

End of chapter day remaining 18 hours

imperial codex

optimized logistics: research: 150 reqiusition, 50 power: reduce the cost of infantry squads by 50%

ultra-capacitor: research: 150 reqiusition, 300 power: increase the damage done by laser and plasma weapons by 15%


	5. Chapter 4

Remnant, Uncharted island, field command

Entering the field command, I turned over to translated information to the magos Alexander so he could get to work on his project while I headed over to the holo-table. "Now, let's see about current supplies." I say out loud and looking up to the supplies counter I see that there is one-thousand-two-hundred-three requisition. "Now, I can start issuing orders to produce guardsmen at the infantry command." I say and I tap on the holographic image of the infantry commands and below it icons of what infantry I can produce. "I can only produce riders and guardsmen… Well, at least I have units that can be produced." I say as I place an order to produce two squads of riders and four squads of guardsmen. "This may take a while." I say before I let out a yawn. "Magos, ready a group of tech-priests to accompany the expansionary force that I have being trained." I say the magos Alexander. "It shall be done. General, this translation may take longer than initially thought, but both tasks shall be done." Says the magos Alexander still working on the translation. "I see. Well, I am going to sleep when I wake up do not hesitate to tell me if you are not finished. Just make sure the expansionary force has those tech-priests in it." I say before heading to my quarters to get some well-deserved sleep.

Entering my quarters, I removed my armor and wargear, but when I tried to remove my command bracer it wouldn't come off. I was too tired to bother with sending a report the tech-priests. I ended up sleeping with my command bracer on.

Six hours later

I waked up and reequipped my armor and wargear. Once I got myself reequipped I made my way back to the command center, but before I could I heard a notification tone come from my bracer. Looking to my bracer I notice that it was a letter from an unknown tech-priest. Opening the letter, I began to read it.

Dear General Luke Scarlet

I lexmechanic Zero-one-one-five or Jak Weldous, am honored the magos Alexander Kolboldous has chosen me to lead the tech-priests in the expansionary force. It is an incredible honor to be serving as your direct second as we expand to claim more resources for the Astra Militarum and to drive back the hordes of the beasts. The guardsmen on foot have rallied at the front of the camp base along with the riders who await your orders, sir. As for us tech-priests, we are currently trying to keep the Capricorns away from the rallied guardsmen. Please, sir hurry. The Capricorns are getting to becoming more of a pest then actual, well, whatever you were going to have them be.

Sincerely, Lexmechanic Tech-priest Zero-one-one-five

Closing the letter, I head out to the command center to see magos Alexander walking over to me. "General, I have absolutely techno-tastic news." Says Alexander with a happy tone to his voice. "What kind of news is it, because a fight is about to break out between the expansionary forces tech-priests and a group of Capricorns that are supposed to be tied up." I say the magos. "I have finished fully translating the language and have made a program that is two way, general." Says the magos. "That's good, but can you explain why a group of Capricorns are not tied up, magos?" I say starting to make my way to a firing slot to the side of the command center. "The group that are harassing the tech-priests of the expansionary force are actually four children between the ages of nine and eleven standard Terran years old. They are essentially harmless." Says the magos. I look outside and see a group of four small Capricorns all of them also appear to be a female group. I let out a sigh of relief that there will be no real trouble. "To all conscripts guarding the Capricorns, untie all the Capricorns and get the group of children that are harassing the expansionary forces tech-priests back with the larger group. I will be out shortly to speak with them about joining the Astra Militarum." I say into my vox bead. "Magos, do you have a device that can be equipped to allow for easier communication?" I ask the magos curious to if there is a translator device. "Yes, after I finished the translation I got to work on a squad's worth of the devices." Says the magos walking back to the workbench. "How many did you make?" I ask wanting to know how many we had. "Only three, each one took me about thirty minutes to make." Says the magos returning with three devices. "Can they be adjusted for human and Capricorn ears?" I ask picking on up. "Yes, they can and before you ask, general. No, their mouth structure prohibits the Capricorn from speaking common." Says the magos as I equipped the earpiece translator. "Can the translators be synced to vox units?" I ask really wanting to this tad-bit of information. "Yes, the translators will automatically sync to any nearby vox beads, general." Says the magos who shows some pride at that bit of information. "Thank you, magos Alexander." I say before I turned around. "If you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the Capricorns." I say as I make my way to the field commands door and leave.

Outside I made my way to the Capricorns. I stopped by the conscripts I assigned to guard duty when I found the one I spoke to yesterday, but he had a red hand mark on his face. "General, sir. The Capricorns have been untied, the children rounded up and placed with the adults, sir, and are awaiting your orders." Says the conscript. "I can see that, but why do you have a red hand mark on your face, conscript?" I ask as to why he had a red hand mark on his face. "I untied one of the smaller ones and it just slapped me and I have no idea why, sir?" says the conscript. "I see. I'll find out why that one slapped you, conscript." I say and I made my way to the Capricorns only stopping two meters from the group. After a short time of them talking they settle on two who will talk with me.

The two were a rather large one and one that is only slightly smaller walk up to me, I see that their legs are back-bent with hoofs instead of feet, goat-like horns, covered in fur and both are a good foot or so taller than me. I hold out the two other translators and point to my ear. "Sister, what is the leader of this herd trying to say? Is this one mute?" says the smaller one confused. The larger one looks as if it's thinking then picks up one of the translators and attaches one to her ear and the other to the smaller one. "No, sister. I have seen the way they speak once before and they can't speak our tongue in anyway, but with these stones, they can understand and speak in our tongue, sister and the stones will also let us speak and understand them." Says the larger one. "I don't see how a stone can do so." Says the smaller one not believing what she was hearing. "Actually, you should believe the larger one." I say and the smaller one takes a step back in surprise and shock. "Like I said Ruafel, the stones will let them understand and speak our tongue, just as they will do the same for us." Says the larger one who then places s hand over her stomach and bows slightly. "My name is Phaeeld(shadow) and with me is my sister, Ruafel. We were chosen by our herd to speak with you to see about joining your herd and to aid you in retaking back _our_ home from the darkest of deaths shadows." Says Phaeeld with a strong undertone of willing to do anything to aid in expanding my territory. "I see, well if you and your sister wish to aid me I do need navigators to guide my expansionary force to a safe clearing to take territory from the beasts of deaths shadow." I say moving to make the sign of the Aquila. "My name is Luke Scarlet and I am this regiments commanding general." I say as I let my arms fall back to my sides. "So, you're the leader of this herd then, Luke Scarlet." Says Phaeeld looking me in my eyes. "Luke Scarlet, why is that clan of your herd just standing over there?" says Ruafel gesturing towards the expansionary force awaiting my orders. "They are waiting for me so we can begin to take territory from the enemy." I say and Ruafel looks at me with a determined look in her eyes. "Will you let our herd join your herd though? We won't survive out in the trees with the beasts of deaths shadow trailing us slowly killing us off." says Phaeeld wanting to get an answer that would either save or destroy her "herd" as the group was called.

Turning off my translator I spoke into my vox bead, "Magos, have you done a gene scan on them yet?" "Yes, and they are indeed a stable strain of abhuman. They appear to be the result of natural selection to this island, general." Replies magos Alexander. "Alright, but is it possible to undo their abhuman status if they were to interbreed with our soldiers?" I ask wanting this huge question answered. "No, the abhuman mutations are so stable that they have become the dominant genes in the natives' local gene pool, but there is some very good news, just enter the field command and I can tell you with the holo-tables help." Says the magos and I let go of my vox bead and turn back on my translator to speak to the two.

"Yes, you may join my "herd" as you have put it, but I want at least one of you two to accompany me as a guide through the forest to a sizable clearing." I say and the two looks to each other then the smaller one took a step forward. "I will be your guide." Says Ruafel to me with a tone to her voice that says that she will not take no for an answer. "Very, well. If you wish to return to your herd to tell them that they can stay then you can or you can come with me into the field command to be given a task to fulfill." I say to Phaeeld who looks to her herd then back to me. "I will join you in this field command to receive a task. My herd owes you a great debt for taking us in as part of your herd." Says Phaeeld looking at me wanting me to lead the way. "Very well, both of you follow me. If you would." I say before I made my way to the field command and entered it.

Inside the field command, Phaeeld looked a bit uncomfortable while Ruafel was just fine and didn't look uncomfortable in the slightest. "This is the field command? Why build it inside of a stone?" says Phaeeld uncertain on what to do at the moment. "Yes, it is. Unlike you we don't run from the enemy we fight them. We make them work if they want to take the land that we own." I say as I stop to take up position on one side of the holo-table. "Ruafel, if you would follow the magos over be the workbench then he'll get you equipped to fight with the expansionary force." I say and Ruefel walked over to magos Alexander and they went to the field commands armory to get Ruefel fitted for armor and weapons. "Now that Ruefel is getting fitted for combat I'll explain to you Phaeeld why I am letting you join me." I say and Phaeeld appears to take a posture that says that she is curious now. "I let your herd join me because we need the extra forces. I plan on getting several more strike forces to gather as to speed up the process of retaking the land from the enemy." I say and Phaeeld looks and me with a neutral expression. I then pull up a file to start establishing the Capricorns as a sub-strain of humanity. After I set up the document me and Phaeeld start to fill it out and in the end, the document is done and accepted to be filed away for later.

"That was not so bad was it?" I say to Phaeeld who is now laying on the ground. "It asks very embarrassing things. Things that I don't like to even talk about." Phaeeld says to me with her hands covering her face. "Well, it is only this once so you don't have to do it again." I say then I hear the sound of cloven hoofs walking I begin to look behind and I see Ruefel in basic guardsmen armor, but it's sized to fit her. "Looks like I lost the bet Alexander. That's a shame I was looking forward to getting extra food." Says Ruefel with a bit of a disappointed tone in her voice. "I see, well Ruefel, follow me we have work to do and…" I say looking to my command bracer to see the time. "We have been at this for about three hours which is rather impressive." I say turning to walk towards my quarters. "Ruefel, if you want to wait for me with the expansionary force you can or you can wait here while I grab my own supplies." I say to Ruefel who only crosses her arms. "I will wait here for you, general." Says Ruefel with a wink. I then walk to enter my quarters.

I walked over to the foot of my bed pick up my supplies bag and sling it over my left shoulder. "I didn't think they could wink with their eyes the way they are." I say checking for extra las-magazines for my laspistol which I do have. "Well, I have everything I'll need for the mission." I say before I head back out to the command center.

When I re-enter the command center Phaeeld is still on the ground, magos Alexander is back at his little corner of the field command and Ruefel is leaning against the holo-table presumably waiting for me. I let out a sigh before I spoke, "Alexander, you're in charge of the camp while I lead the expansionary force and yes you may construct those six plasma generators you have been wanting to build for the last two days and no you may not turn the gors' into servitors. Ruefel, you're with the expansionary force so follow me to the rallying ground." I say and Ruefel walks up to me. "You are the general I'll follow you to the expansionary force because I don't know where it is." Says Ruefel who's standing at my side. "I should have expected that." I say before heading to the field commands door and exiting the field command with Ruefel in tow.

Outside I head over to the expansionary force who quickly straighten up and get into parade formation. I get to the front and prepare to give a speech, "My brothers and sisters today is the first in a long journey. No campaign to free ourselves of the dark beasts that have taken our lands from us. We have no prophetic leader, no millennia old genetic engineering, nor the powers of the gods. But we have something that the enemy _will_ come to fear of humanity. We have the courage to fight back and the willful fortitude to always…hold…the line. For we fight not just for ourselves, but for all of humanity. For if we don't drive back the bestial hordes that threaten humanity then the beasts will run amuck slowly driving humanity to extinction. However, we are the Astra Militarum and we shall always hold the line against any that would threaten our existence as species. Now is the time to retake what has been stolen from us. Now we march to retake the land inch-by-inch and mile-by-mile. For we shall never surrender, nor shall we retreat from our mindless, bestial foe. For this land belongs not to the beast, nor the powers that may lead them. No, this land belongs to all mankind. Now…!" I say turning towards the forest. "… we march to war against this foe, onwards!" I shout and the guardsmen under me start to march with a tempo of the desire to fulfill what my speech promised. "Ruefel…" I say turning to see she was there. "… come. I want you on point." I say and Ruefel moves to the front of the collum and I move to take a position in the middle of the collum. "May the emperor protect my forces and guide us to a powerful position." I pray as the last of the expansionary force enters the forest.

End of chapter day remaining 9 hours

Imperial codex

Astra Militarum Marching Formation

When on the march the Astra Militarum will move in a formation that is often in a formation like this: collum guide(front), guardsmen squads(sides of the collum) with the columns leader(middle of guardsmen and riders with other squads bringing up the rear of the collum.

Personal Files

Notice: any unauthorized person caught reading these files will be sent to the firing squad for insubordination.

Ruefel: age(at time of entry): 16 standard Terran years, appearance(without uniform): short brown fur, two medium length horns, short goat ears, medium-sized breasts, long brown hair with silver tips, purple eyes(human), short brown furred tail, back bent legs with cloven hoofs. (with uniform) white dress tunic, pants, fingerless gloves, and supplies bag. Has midnight blue armor on legs, arms, torso, and head. (weapons) one two-handed one-bladed axe, one 12-inch combat knife, M1 galexy pattern shotgun. Physique information: D-cup breasts, seven foot six inch tall, four-inch horns.


	6. Chapter 5

Remnant, Uncharted island, forest

Three days later, five AM

I just finished eating my breakfast and equipping my weapons, then I took my position in the column which started to move to find a place to set up a forward command post to drive back the bestial hordes. After two hours of walking, Rueful found a ruined village and the column stopped. I walked to the front to speak with Ruefel, "Ruefel…" I say starting to speak to the columns only scout. "…do you know where we are?" I ask wanting to know why the column is not entering the ruined village. "These structures feel as if the enemy placed a curse on them, sir." Says Ruefel getting her ax ready and getting into a combat stance. I look to the ruined village and a chill runs down my spine. "I am getting a feeling more akin to being watched then that of a curse." I say turning to look at Ruefel. "How about this. We go towards the village square and set up camp in the village hall then in the morning we investigate the rest of the village and if it turns out to be cursed then the column will move on. How about that." I say and Ruefel nods in agreement. I go back to my position in the column. When I get back into my position the column enters the ruined village.

Ten minutes later

The column enters the village square and the village square is quite large with enough room to set up a forward command base. "This place had better not be haunted, because this village once fixed up will be a very important position in the region." I say walking to the village hall with Ruefel and the four tech-priests. When we arrived at the village hall it was _the_ most intact structure that has been seen in the village. "Tech-priests, fix up this structure to act as a temporary field command. I need to make contact with central command." I say looking at the village hall. "It shall be done, general." Says the tech-priests who go to begin fixing up the village hall.

I look over to where Ruefel is standing. I walk over to her to find out what she's looking at. When I get to her and see what she is looking at I see a necklace with odd glowing blue and red gems in a window display. "If you want it then take it. No one here will care if you do some looting of…anything that is still salvageable." I say turning to leave Ruefel to her own devices. I turn around and start to walk around until I see three soldiers; two guardsmen sitting and a rider who was most likely caring for his mount under a tree in the middle of the square. I walk over to the group and they saw me coming over, the guardsmen jump to their feet and solute me while the rider continues to care for his mount. "What are you three doing away from your squads?" I asked crossing my arms in a manner that says, "you better have a good excuse". "W-we were just…um." Stammered a guardsman. I was beginning to reach for my laspistol until the rider spoke. "They were keeping watch for the beasts so the column wouldn't be caught unaware, sir." Said the rider still caring for his mount. I thought it through and I couldn't find any false information in the riders' statement. "I see carry on, men." I say turning to head towards the village hall that was being turned into a field command.

As I got closer to the new field command I took notice that all the wood on the walls was replaced with stone, in fact, it appears that the tech-priests just tore down the old village hall and constructed a field command in its place. I kept on walking closer and once I was at the main entrance I looked at my command bracer. The map appeared on my command bracer and it showed the columns current encampment. It was needless to say disorganized so I started to organize the camp. When I was done getting the camp organized I tapped on the field command and it was finished being constructed. It was then that the map began to glitch out only to be replaced with the emblem of a white shield.

"Greetings commander, we see that you have begun to expand." Says the screen. "What do you want? I have a region to secure." I typed back. "We simply wish to give you a little gift which will be waiting for you in your personal quarters and to tell you that the beasts you are fighting are not what they seem in terms of leadership." Says the screen. "Anything else you want to tell me?" I typed back. "Yes, for each region you control you will gain more resources that you can use and you must lead each the force sent to secure new regions else that force will just fall apart upon contact with the enemy un-lest the force is a defensive garrison." Says the screen before it returns to the map.

"Well, this is great, but a least it was short." I say before I turn towards the door leading to the interior of the field command before going to enter the field command.

Once I am inside I look around and it's the same layout as back with the main camp with the various tech-priests standing about the command center. I head over to the holo-table to start building up the camp into a forward command base. Once I am at the holo-table I look to see what resource supplies that I have six thousand and two hundred eighty-five requisition and four thousand and six hundred forty power. "Well, looks like even though I am out on the frontlines all resources are pooled into a singular location. This will be very useful." I say thinking on how to further this until I remembered I have a base to build up. "I need to focus on securing the region." I say before having the tech-priests leave the field command to start construction. I place build orders for four infantry commands and a tactica control to be built nearby each other. I then set patrol paths for the guardsmen squads to keep the beasts from raiding the camp. After sending out build orders and setting patrols I go to my quarters in this field command.

Entering my personal quarters, I see that it is just like my quarters back in the original camp, but there is a strange device on my desk. I walk over and am about to pick it up when my command bracer lets out a notification sound. I activate my command bracer and again I see the white shield with blue trim.

"Greetings commander, do you like our gift for your hard work?" says the screen. "What is it?" I typed back. "It is a standard template construct." Says the screen. "What's the catch? An STC is a gift that doesn't come without any strings attached." I typed back not believing for a moment that this was a free gift from this strange group. "Ah, you got us. We need you to destroy the local "beast" spawning grounds to secure the region and spread your influence and so we can monitor how you progress." Says the screen. "Alright, though how do I use this STC?" I typed back. "Simple just attach it to the holo-table and use it to design units and structures and before you even ask yes this particular one can take genetic information to engineer a new unit type." Says the screen. "Surely it can not be that easy?" I typed back. "No, it really is that easy for _this_ particular STC." Says the screen. "Alright, but what about that list of tasks that you said that you'll send me?" I typed back. "We will send you that list, but right not just focus on the fighting going on outside." Says the screen before it glitched out to the map with the forces I arrived with fighting the beasts. Leaving the STC where it was I ran outside to see that my forces really were fighting beasts.

Activating my command bracer, I gave orders to the guardsmen to move to and protect the tech-priests while they finished construction on the first infantry command for the base, then I had the riders move around cutting down any beast that they could, finally, I had Ruefel join me in protecting the field command.

The beasts pack attacking the camp was, for the most part, made up of bipedal wolves and large bears. The wolves that went to attack the field command were cut down by mainly Ruefel while I meanly killed mainly the bears. It was after killing a bear that I suddenly felt myself being sent flying into a wall of the field command and not long after that I was joined by Ruefel. Looking to where I was I saw a much larger bipedal wolf. I looked to my command bracer to see that the pack was starting to thin out thinks to the riders moving around and the guardsmen holding the line against the greater numbers of the beasts' pack. I gave the order for the guardsmen to start pushing back and make the pack break rank and retreat. I looked to the larger wolf and against my better judgment I grabbed ahold of my sword and got up, while my laspistol was behind the giant bipedal wolf. "This may be the dumbest thing that I am about to do… But at least I'll go down like a true guardsman." I say before I charge towards the giant wolf.

The giant wolf caught off guard by my sudden offensive narrowly miss being cut in two. The wolf slashes at me and I parry its swings with my sword. I then jump to the right in an effort to get around to my laspistol. The giant wolf swings at me with its right claws, but I ducked just in time and I break off sprinting to my laspistol. The giant wolf in its determination to kill me runs after me. When I get to my laspistol, I picked it up and got back into a combat stance the giant wolf jumps to pin me to the ground, but I rolled to the left just in time. However, I was flat on my back and exposed. I quickly aligned my laspistol with the giant wolf and fired. My shot only grazed the giant wolfs face and it turned to me. Getting up I barely had enough time to parry the giant wolfs swipes. I swung my sword at the giant wolfs head, but it caught my blade. It was then that I realized I didn't activate my swords power field so I blind fired my laspistol into the giant wolfs torso which caused the giant wolf to bend over in pain and to be stunned. I quickly activated my swords power field and swung upwards, bisecting the giant wolf in two before it started to turn into a black mist.

Panting I looked around to see that the last of the pack was being either killed or driven off. Looking to Ruefel she was still alive but had a rather large spot of red pooling around her and going across her belly. "Wait… Ruefel never had a red cloth nor should the ground be red. She went with the standard colors of the Astra Militarum and the ground should be grey." I say coming to a realization. I run over to Ruefel to see that the beast's claws went deep. I called over a squad of guardsmen to help me, "I need you, guardsmen, to keep her alive until a medic arrives got it." I say to the guardsmen. "Yes, sir, but we have no medics." Says a guardsman who was taking out a roll of gauze to stem the bleeding. I was about to shoot the guardsman until I again realized that he was right. "We have no medics." I say coming to that realization. "Keep Ruefel alive. I'll be back." I say running into the field command.

Going into the field command I went to the holo-table tapped on the field command and got a medic facility started. After the add-on of the medical facility, I ordered the production of five medics. Once the medics were produced I had the medics attend to Ruefel first before all of the wounded were brought to the field command.

One hour later, front of Ruefels field tent

I waited in front of Ruefels' tent for the attending medic to exist and to give me a report on her condition. "Ruefel, you better pull through." I say when the medic exited the tent. "Medic…" I say stopping the medic who in turn looked me in my eyes, "…will she pull through?" I say wanting to know if Ruefel will be alright. "Its hard to say, general. Deep lacerations, heavy blood loss before proper aid could be administered and server organ damage and yet with all that she was barely alive before any medic could get to her. Though if she does by some miracle survive she'll be out of commission for several weeks in recovery from the amount of damage she took." Says the medic who then left to attend to more of the wounded.

Having greater things to attend to I head to the field command to further the camp into a base.

Entering the field command and taking a position on the holo-table I look over the camp I see that the infantry commands and tactica control are done. I then tapped on the field command to see that I can now upgrade it into a battle command though at the cost of four hundred requisition and one hundred thirty power. "Well, the field command must be escalated to the next level to fight the enemy." I say authorizing the escalation of the field command into a battle command.

With the escalation underway, I started to reinforce all of my infantry squads that survived the fighting with the beasts. The cost to restore all infantry squads back to full strength was one thousand and sixty-five requisition. Now with all my infantry squads recovering, I go to my quarters to get the STC and input the device into the holo-table. With the STC in hand, I search my section of the holo-table to find that under it is a slot which I can only assume is for STCs. Aligning the STC with the slot, the device slid into the slot without any problems. Standing back up and looking to my holo-map I see that there is an icon beside the store. The icon was of a circle with a lasrifle and chainsword crisscrossing with an Aquila on top. Tapping on the icon it new sub-holo screen appeared.

"Welcome general to the Standardized Troop Constructor or STC." Said the screen. "So, it's not a traditional STC unit. Oh, well it may just prove useful…maybe." I say before the screen continued. "Here you can redesign your standing forces to meet your requirements or you can design new units' squads or vehicles. Just keep in mind that each one of these new units _will_ have a cost to be accepted into your army and to produced from their specific unit structure. The system is simple: infantry to infantry command, mechanized to mechanized command, tanks to (data lock), aircraft to (data locked) and super-heavy tanks to (data locked), etc. This can be used to redesign a unit go to the army manager to change not only the weapon loadout but also the uniform colors. If you wish to design new units then go to the army customizer and begin designing the units you wish to have on the frontlines. The emperor provides." Says the screen before I tapped the clear button and two boxes appeared. One of the boxes said Army manager, while the other said Army Customizer. "I'll construct a new unit squad or vehicle later. Right, now I have a base to build up and scouts to send out." I say before I closed the STC and took it out of the holo-table and placing it in my quarters to use later.

While I was in my quarters and it was after the fight with the larger bipedal wolf did I feel the exhaustion of _that_ fight catch up to me and it was only eight in the morning. Turning on my command bracer I placed Lexmechanic Jak Weldous in charge of building up the base and constructing fortifications, taking requisition points and establishing outposts to expand the area the Astra Militarum controlled.

"Now, with Weldous in-charge and things going forward I can get some rest." I say taking off my armor and weapons, then laying down on my bed and falling asleep.

Two hours later

I wake up reequip my weapons and armor as well as taking with me the STC and exiting my quarters to the command center.

Once in the command center, I walk over to the holo-table to see that while I was resting the field command escalated into a battle command. "Well good to know that the field command is now a battle command." I say as I return my attention back to the map. I took notice of a structure that I didn't recognize. Taping on the structure it became clear that it was a vehicle structure, it both supported and produced vehicles. Looking over the vehicles I noticed that the sentinel scout walkers were locked, but for a small payment, the scout walkers could be unlocked. I thought about if I should and in the end, I paid fifty requisition and no power to gain access to sentinel scout walkers. "Now, let's see what the cost is for sentinel scout walkers." I say as I looked over the production specifics of the sentinel walkers. Looking over the specifics of the production cost was moderately low and with that in mind, I placed an order to produce five sentinels.

With that done I looked back over the base to see six turrets with three turrets constructed at the main and the rear entrance. "That will keep the base a lot more secure." I say going back to looking over the base. I then looked to see the squad counter to see that I still have twelve squads' worth of infantry out of the potential thirty-six squads. "Well, I need to start up infantry production." I say go over to the infantry commands tapping on them to open their production menus. With the infantry commands production menus open to see that I can now produce three new squads of infantry. I place a production order for four special weapons teams, two heavy weapon suppression team and one squad of commissar cadets. "Now with those sentinels' and infantry squads in the production queue I have a meeting with the good magos." I say as I inputted the communication code for my primary command base.

A screen appeared saying, "connected to planetary central command." After about two minutes of waiting, the screen changed to the magos's face. "Greetings, general. What might be the purpose of this call?" asks the magos. "I'm making this call to you for a very good reason. I have received an STC from a strange and unknown source." I say to the magos. "Ah, I shale ready an escort and go there myself to retrieve the STC for further study." Says the magos before he hung up. I let out a sigh before speaking, "You are going to be deeply disappointed when you get here Alexander." I went back to looking over forces. I tapped on a squad of guardsmen to see if I can do anything I could do with them. When I tapped on the squad of guardsmen a sub-menu appeared giving me a choice to equip the squad with squad weapons and specialists. With this knowledge, I equipped all four of my guardsmen squads with four flamers, a sergeant and a medic each. With my guardsmen squads ready to counter the beasts I deployed two squads each to the front and rear of the base.

"Now let's see if the sentinels and infantry are done." I say as I look back to the mechanized and infantry commands. Look over I saw that the special weapons squads and heavy weapon suppression teams were finished while the commissar cadet squad was still being produced. However, looking to the sentinels all five had been produced. "Alright, now to test something." I said as I tapped on the sentinels. A sub-menu appeared with various vehicle mounted weapons that could be attached to the sentinel scouts. I selected heavy flamers for all for the simple reason of burning out any and all beasts and dangers that lay in the trees outside the ruins. After the sentinels got the heavy flamers equipped I issued the sentinels' orders, "To all sentinels, go out and locate where the beasts are coming from. Stay in a group and if any encounter trouble use the heavy flamers and burn away the hostiles and dangers." With my orders issued the sentinels left to fulfill their mission.

Looking at the time three hours have passed and my stomach growled. Leaving the holo-table I made my way to my quarters to eat and to think on how to secure the region from the beasts.

End of chapter day eleven hours remaining

imperial codex

STCs

STCs are template constructs that (depending on its type) will have an array of effects on not only the one using them but also their forces. the most common types are army standardization and construction templates. STCs that are for army standardization build up the commanders standing forces. While at the same the construction templates aid in the designing and functionality of any structure for future operations. However, due to rather extensive damage, each template can only be used once before it burns its self out.

squad specialists

In-squad positions are specialists that improve the combat effectiveness of the squad. there are four common squad specialists: the sergeant: bolsters morale and health of squad, the anti-tank support: helps take out heavily armored vehicles, standard bearer: bolster the morale of surrounding the squad and those around, and the field medic: heals the squad even while in combat.

Though there are exclusive in-squad positions such as the commissar who can be a specialist in a commissar cadet squad but will still execute soldiers to make the other soldiers fight with even more fervor.

A/N: i meant to post this four days ago on my birth day but stuff happened and i couldn't post. right now i'm working on the next chapter but my job has been demanding alot more hours so don't expect any new chapters for a couple days, weeks maybe months.


	7. Chapter 6

Three days later, ten o'clock

Remnant, uncharted island, unnamed forest, unnamed river

Magos Alexander Koboldous point of view

Me and my retinue of three guardsmen squads were on the final approach to the base the general had established. When we encountered a shallow, lazy river. "Ugh, I hate water crossings." I say starting to step into the water of the river with my escort of forty-five guardsmen.

Once we get to the other side of the river I felt the ground tremble. Me and my escort looked around when out of the trees came five sentinel scout walkers. The sentinel scouts stopped in front of me and my escort. "Which way is it to the forward command post?" I ask the lead Sentinel. "The forward command post is about a half-klick east of here, magos. We can escort you to the forward command post if you want." Says the pilot of the leading sentinel. "No, my current escort is enough for me, please return to your patrolling." I say to the lead Sentinel. "Very well, Magos. Safe travels to the command post." Says the lead sentinel pilot before leaving with the other four in tow. "Well, at least we now have directions." I say before leaving in the direction of the forward command post with my escort in tow.

Luke scarlet point of view

Remnant, uncharted island, field command

Ten minutes later

I wake up, re-equip my armor and weapons, eat a ration and enter the command center to see the magos was present at the holo-table. "Magos, ..." I say getting his attention. "… If I may ask; why are you standing at my position at the holo-table?" I ask the magos. The magos steps to the side letting me take my spot. "I was looking over the forward command post that you have established so far and it appears to be going well though it seems that you have yet to find any strategic points to increase requisition income or to construct any form of generator here. However, that is not the reason I am here…" says the magos now looking me in the eyes. "… Where is the STC unit?" says the magos with a deadly tone. "That is what I wanted to tell you when I contacted you the STC I was given is meant for unit customization and I wanted you to add it into my command bracer if you could." I say and the magos looked down. "So, my blind eagerness to gain arcane techno-knowledge was for not. Such a shame that I wasted time coming out here." Says the magos looking down. "Alexander, I do need you here. I need you to oversee the construction of two additional mechanized commands to allow for the production of artillery to support the offensives that I and my lieutenants launch to drive back the enemy. Once I get the field command to the regimental command tier and with that, we can start to gain aerial superiority over the dark beasts." I say and Alexander looks up to me. "If I could smile I would have one right now." Says magos Alexander. "I will help to build up this command post to hold the dark bestial foe at bay." Says the magos before going over to a workbench and starting to work on something.

I tapped on the field command and tapped on the regimental command to see the cost; the cost was five-hundred requisition, five-hundred power. Looking to the supply corner I see that I have seven-thousand-nine-hundred-twenty-seven requisition and seven-thousand-four-hundred-seventy power. "Well, that's more than enough." I say before giving the order to escalate the field command to a regimental command. After issuing the order I left the field command to oversee the base.

Outside the base has: one tactica control, one infantry command, one mechanized command and six defense turrets. "The base needs more unit production structures." I say bringing up the holo-map on my command bracer and started to issue construction orders to construct an additional three infantry commands and two mechanized commands. With the infantry and mechanized commands being built and the field command being upgraded I contacted the sentinels that I sent out for a report.

"Sentinel actual do you have anything to report in, over?" I say into my vox bead. "Yes, sir, and you're not going to like my report, sir, over." Says the lead Sentinel. "Just tell me. It surely can't be that bad, over." I say to the lead sentinel over the vox. "Well, sir you see…" Says the lead sentinel before the sound of flamers being fired came over the vox. "…We have discovered that several plants and animals are highly aggressive and dangerous. The cause is unknown, but the closer we get to these pools of black, tar-like promethium the more the plants and animals around the area become absurdly dangerous even to the point they kill themselves, sir, over." Says the lead Sentinel. "Activate, your beacon I'll be sending you reinforcements with additional orders, out." I say into my vox before going back to my command bracer to establish a force to save the sentinels and to burn out the beasts' base.

Five minutes later

"That should do it." I say doing a quick once over of the reinforcements: three guardsmen squads equipped with flamers, a sergeant and afield medic, two heavy suppression squads equipped with autocannons and one commissar cadet squad with a commissar after my once over was finished I sent them to reinforcements to the sentinel squad. I spoke into my vox bead to give them their briefing, "Your first objective is to provide relief support to the sentinel squad, then your second objective is to investigate the black, tar-like promethium pools, afterward report back via vox channel two-two-zero-alpha, out." "Sir, yes, sir." replied the relief force who started sprinting to the sentinel squads' beacon to carry out their mission.

"Those reinforcements better make it to that squad of sentinels." I say before looking back to my command bracer to see how the base had progressed. I see that one additional infantry commands have been completed with one being build and another in queue with two mechanized commands. "Will I should see about the tactica control, because I have no idea what it does." I say before I tapped on the tactica control just to see a menu of different researchable battle field technology appear. "Well this is interesting…" I say surprised because I wasn't expecting it to be a battlefield research structure, "…well at least I now know what it does." I say before looking over the different researches that can be done. In the end I choose to research ultra-capacitors, "with ultra-capacitors even conscripts will be of better use to me." I say as I confirmed that I wanted to research ultra-capacitors. With the research being done I once more turn to my command bracer to look over the base with my thoughts going to how the reinforcements are doing.

With the reinforcements

"C'mon, guardsmen…" shouts the local commissar running with the guardsmen, suppression, and cadets to the besieged forces that are under attack, "…do you want to shame the emperor for not saving our own forces and losing ground to the enemy." Shouts the commissar just as the reinforcements are starting to hear the sound of flamers firing and claws on metal. "There they are" shouts a sergeant who picks up his pace just as they come into sight of the enemy, "C'mon men, glory to the first men to draw enemy blood." Shouts a sergeant who also picks up his pace and charges forth with his squad. All three of the guardsmen squads charge toward the enemy while the suppression squad's setup the autocannons and opens fire on the enemy all while the commissar and his cadets also join the melee with the guardsmen.

After several hard-fought minutes, the last of the enemy's forces are killed and the reinforcements regroup to talk about strategy. "Now that we have secured your force sergeant we can begin to carry out the general's orders." Says the commissar to the sentinel leader. "And what prey-tell are those orders." Asks the sentinel leader to the commissar. (smirk) After saving your squad you are to support us in burning down an enemy base camp and to top it off once its burned down to the ground the region will be liberated and secure for future use." Says the commissar to the sentinel leader who looks to the commissar with s toothy grin. "Good because I have some unfinished business with the thing that is leading that base." Says the sentinel leader who takes point with the reinforcements right behind him.

Guardsman 34 point-of-view

We follow the sentinels to the enemy's base though I can shake the feeling that there is something there that needs saving. I run up my sergeant and ask a question, "serge, do you have the feeling that there is something that we need to liberate from the enemy's base." My sergeant looks to me and then looks back straight ahead before he spoke, "all I feel is that you are asking too many questions on what we're doing. Our mission is a standard liberate and exterminate mission nothing more." "yes, sir. Sorry, sir." I say before falling back in line with my squad. It's not long before we climb a hill and I smell a scent like that of burning, rotten meat. "Alright, guardsmen equip your powered bayonets as for those with flamers to go for the spawning pits." Says the commissar and I equip my powered bayonet and wait for the order to charge.

After only thirty seconds the order came, "for the emperor, charge," shouts a sergeant and just like that I hear the sound of the auto guns barking and I follow my squad into the fray and I see one of the tallest beasts that I have ever seen. It holds a very close resemblance to a catachan viper but twice as big and black and white and not green. I take aim for one of its eyes and I pull the trigger I hear the crack of my las-rifle firing and then the beasts eye explodes into a mush of gore that rain down on me and my comrades. I turn around to see wolf-like monsters crawl out of pits of black tar and surge forth on all fours. Once more I take aim and fire at them felling three with three pulls of the trigger.

Looking around once more I see several of my comrades impaled on giant feathers that must have come from the sky. I see a guardsman that is still alive with a flamer but his leg is pinned by a feather. I make a dash towards him to get him to a medic. I get to him and I start to hack away at the feather with my bayonet at full power. "stop just stop (ack, hiss) I… I need you to take my flamer and set fire to that spawning pit." Says the guardsmen before he points to a pit of tar. "I won't leave you to die like this." I say but before I can make another swing he caught my rifle. "listen, those pits are the source of the enemy…" says the pinned guardsmen looking me in the eyes, "…burn those pits and the tide of reinforcements for the enemy will start to stim and slow till only the local garrison is left, understood." Says the guardsmen and I nod. "Good…" he says before handing me his flamer, "… take my weapon and send these monsters back to the warp." He says before I strapped my las-rifle to my back and took his flamer. Once I took the flamer he pulled out a las-pistol and started to fire at the enemy. I turned to the northernmost pit and started to run to it.

I ran and fired the flamer whenever one of the enemy got too close to me. It was only once I got to the edge of the pit did I stop I took aim and fired. It was only once the flame hit the tar-like material did it go up in smoke. I then ran and fired to the westernmost and once it too was aflame did I go to the southernmost and it was there did my flamer run out of fuel once it also was set aflame. I started to look for another fuel canister or another Flammer did I notice a glint.

I ran towards it and pushed aside several bushes did I see a woman with what appeared to be a sniper rifle and four satchel charges. The woman herself was either out cold from a lack of proper supplies or was dead. However, I didn't have time to think about it I grabbed two satchel charges and ran leaving the flamer with the woman. I ran as if my very soul depended on it probably because it did. I grabbed the fuse string of both charges and pulled I then threw them into the pit and both exploded setting it aflame. Now with all four spawning pits set aflame, I took my las-rifle and started to shoot and kill the enemy with extreme prejudice.

It was once the last of the enemy garrison was killed did I report to the commissar, because my sergeant was killed in the fighting. "Lord commissar, sir." I said standing at attention to the commissar. "What is it guardsmen…" asks the commissar looking over a list of presumed killed and wounded, "… I have to get this report done for the general." Says the commissar not looking away from the papers. "Lord commissar, it was during the fighting did I find a woman whose status is unknown but she had four satchel charges and a sniper rifle. I took two after my flamer fan out of fuel after burning three of the four pits. It was with these two charges did I destroyed the last spawning pit, sir." I said waiting for the commissar's decision.

"Take a medic to the woman and find out what you can about her. Report to the general about your findings of this woman." says the commissar and I salute and left to find an available medic. After finding a medic I look him over to the woman and he got to work on her. "Hugh, nothing series just needs some rest and a nice hot meal and she'll be good to go…" says the medic before looking to me, "… though that is all I can tell with what little medical supplies I have right now but it shouldn't be too bad." Says the medic before leaving to return to the rest of the force.

"(sigh) Well if all you need is rest and a hot meal then fine I'll make some food." I say before gathering some firewood and timbers and I set up to cook a meal of beef stew. I use my bayonet to cut what beef I managed to acquire into shreds and place them into the pot then I cut three washed potatoes and four six washed carrots and cut carrots into the pot as well. I then place the lid on and let it cook for fifteen minutes only occasionally stirring the pot.

Looking over my shoulder I see woman starting to stir and open her eyes. Turning back to the pot I take out two standard ration bowls I pour stew into both of the bowls. I walk over to the woman to see that she's up and is looking at the food with wide eyes. "Here it's not much but when all you've known is war, well~," I say trailing off but the woman just grabs the bowl and starts to eat the food and I join her in that regard. "So, what's your name." I ask and the woman looks to me.

"Oh, sorry it's just I didn't pack much food." Says the woman before she held out her hand. "My name is Summer Rose." Says the woman with a smile on her face.

end of chapter

A/N: hello i hope you like the chapter because its the holiday seasoni won't be updating much because reasons.


	8. Chapter 7

Remnant, uncharted island, unnamed forest, the former enemy camp

With Guardsman 34 and summer rose

The guardsman looked at summer rose with a bit of confusion before he spoke, "so you have a first and last name." says the guardsman before a had some of his stew. "Well everyone has a first and last name…" says summer taking a swig of the stews' broth, "… so what is your name." asks summer finishing the last of her stew before handing over the ration bowl back to the guardsman. "I'm IG-34, of the Astra Militarum." Says the guardsman to summer. Summer looks at her savior not believing that his name really is IG-34. "Your pulling my leg…" says summer to her savior, "… there is no way your name really _is_ in fact IG-34." Says summer with a tone of complete disbelief in her voice.

"Well, that's just my shorthand name my full name is longer than that." Says the guardsman who finishes his food and puts his ration bowl away in his pack before collecting his cooking kit. "Tell me it." Says summer looking to her savior and he stops what he is doing to look at her. "What…" says the guardsman before he finishes collecting his cooking kit, "… you want to know my _full_ name." asks the guardsman now placing his pack on his back and picking up his las-rifle. "Yes…" says summer confirming to her savior what she wants to know, "… I want to know your full name." says summer who gets up with her sniper rifle strapped to her back.

"Alright…" says the guardsman turning away from her towards a large collection of soldiers, "…I'll tell you my full name while I report in with my commanding officer." Says the guardsman who starts to walk in the direction of his commanding officer before he started to tell summer his full name. "My full name is…" says the guardsman before he took a breath then started to say his full name, "… imperial guardsman private thirty-four, delta-theta-zeta, zero-one-one-two-three-five-eight-seven-zero." Says the guardsman continuing to walk to his commanding officer while summer just stopped and stared at her savior just now realizing that _what_ he just said was in-fact his actual name.

With Guardsman 34

Guardsman 34 continued his walk to his forces commanding commissar and stopping just shy of the Commissar himself. "What is it, guardsman." Says the commissar not even looking away from the data-slate he was holding. "I require a data-slate to sent my report on the woman to the general, lord commissar, air." Says the guardsman and it is one final tap on the data-slate did the commissar hand it to the guardsman. "Use this, guardsman…" says the commissar and the guardsman took the data-slate with the commissar saying one last thing before leaving, "…I expect that data-slate returned to a tech-priest when we get back to base, guardsman."

The guardsman understanding what is at stake if the data-slate is not returned to a tech-priest when he returns to the local command base begins to type his message report to the general about the woman who he found during the fighting.

Meanwhile back with Luke scarlet after the strike force left

"Now with that taken care of, I have work to do now." Says Luke turning around and walking back to the field command to do his work.

Once Luke enters the field command, he made his to the command table and connects the STC to the command table and starts to design a new infantry squad. The new squad is centered on the gor sub-species. Each gor is equipped with an M1 galaxy pattern shotgun with bayonet, type 2 flak guard armor. "There now that the base is set, I should be able to go back and finish it later…" says Luke before looking down to the STC, "…assuming the STC doesn't burn out immediately." Says Luke before saving the new squad before there were smoke and the STC falls out of the holo-table.

"(sigh) well, at least I now know that upon saving the new unit the STC _will_ burn out upon saving a new unit." Says Luke before a tone rang from his command bracer. Looking to his command bracer Luke activates it and it displays a report from the force that was sent opening and reading the report. "So, one of the squads finally makes contact with a combatant from the locals and not a refugee and is friendly." Says Luke before closing the report and turns his attention to an infantry command. "I should place a training order for the new squad and too field test them." Says Luke before placing an order for three squads to be produced. With the order placed Luke goes outside and waits for the strike force to return with the local with them.

Several hours later

The strike force returns with the local with it. Luke walks over to her and gets her attention, "you must be the local that I was told about." Says Luke to the woman. "Well, no one else is here dressed like me… so my name is Summer Rose." Says summer to Luke looking him in the eyes. "Lord-general Luke Scarlet of the Astra Militarium Void guard 8th regiment…" Says Luke before gesturing to the field command, "…and if you'll follow me, I'll help you if you help me." Says Luke and Summer follow Luke to the field command.

Upon entering the field command summer immediately takes notice of just how much dimmer it is than any other building she's been in before. "It's really dim in here…" says summer staying close to the walls, "…how can you see anything in here." Asks summer still staying close to the walls before a holographic table lights up the room with Luke on one side of it. "Years of remembering the standard layout of the field command structure," says Luke before gesturing to a spot in front of him. "Now summer before I help you, I need you to help me." Says Luke pulling up a map of the area that has been explored and mapped. "I need your help to retake the last of our land from the enemy once the land is taken and the enemy has been expelled from our home then I will help you in any way I can to return you to your home." Says Luke looking summer in her silver eyes with a serious expression the brokered no negotiation. "So, want you me to help you retake the island," asks Summer looking Luke in his eyes. Luke looking Summer in the eyes replied in a dry, humorless tone, "yes". "Alright I'll help though…" says summer reaching into a pouch and pulling out a red tipped slug round then showing it to Luke, "…do you have any .50 caliber anti-material fire-dust rounds." Asks summer with a curious tone. "No, though I can have you fitted for a sniper pattern las-rifle if that works for you." Says Luke offering to provide an alternative to summer. "(sigh) I guess that it'll have to do until I can get home to Patch." Says summer to Luke who placed an order to the tech-priests for a standard sniper pattern las-rifle for summer.

Timeline timeskip

M.0. 001

Summer is declared a field commander by Luke and is to aid in the retaking of the island. Luke with the aid of summer retakes the first one-third of the island after four months of heavy fighting and minor siege warfare. With part of the island retaken and developed for war, Luke begins preparations to lay siege to the mountain strongholds of the enemy. The gors begin to worship the emperor and build several primitive shrines from stones that are found around the outposts and bases. The first artillery platforms roll out of the mechanized commands and are assemble en mass at the base of the local mountain range. Alongside fresh and battle-hardened infantry battalions. The non-imperil guard gors begin to build a community around the main command base to grow their numbers and search or males who may be still alive.

After two full months of buildup, preparation and planning the offensive is launched and when contact is made with the enemy air forces and heavy ground forces cause the imperial forces to face fierce resistance. Its also during this time that Luke Scarlet has a gene sample of summer taken to produce an heir that will take command of the regiment upon his death or retirement.

M.0. 0010

During a battle guardsman, 34 is heavily wounded summer rose uses her aura to not only heal but unlock guardsman 34's aura. Upon explaining the concept of aura and semblance summer is given five full squads of guardsmen with 34 as her direst lieutenant. The unit comes to be known as the "White Reapers" in regards to the white hooded cloaks they wear both on and off the battlefield as well as the desire to liberate any allied units under heavy attack with little to no support available to cover their retreat to more defensible ground. That and each one of the White Reapers is worth a whole squad of guardsmen due to their great aptitude as guerrilla fighters as well as assassins often targeting what passes for enemy leadership.

M.0. 0014

After fourteen years of constant fighting and mountainside trench/siege warfare, the enemy is dislodged and is forced to retreat upon losing the only safe pass through the mountains. It's during this time that the local mountain range is turned into a veritable fortress with artillery and anti-air emplacements placed all along the cliffs of the mountain range. It's around that time that luke reveals to summer that she has a son who luke kept hidden until he was old enough to command a squad in battle. Summer accepts the boy as her son after beating up Luke for hiding him from her for fourteen years.

After recovering from summers beat down Luke begins another military build-up to prepare to take the last third of the island from the enemy.

M.0. 0015

Remnant, uncharted island, Dorns' fortress (mountain range),

Planetary command

Luke scarlet stood outside the planetary command station looking over the last of the land that has yet to be liberated from the enemy. Summer stood next to Luke who stood next to her. All around them where loaded artillery batteries waiting for the order to fire with hundreds of takes and mobile artillery platforms waiting with chimeras loaded with guardsmen's waiting to storm out and slay the enemy, alongside hundreds of thousands of infantry ranging from the poorest conscript to the highly trained kasrkin shock troopers, with Valkyries waiting on the ground with either a compartment full of airborne or with the task of taking the air from the enemy.

"Guardsmen, commissars, tank crews, Valkyrie crews. It matters not whether you were born into the nobility or as a beggar, as a merchant trader or a factorium laborer. For now, is the time for us to deliver retribution upon the enemy fore they have taken that which belongs only humanity and humanity alone, be they gor, human, psyker, or even ogryn. We all must take that which belongs to humanity and so with great honor and pride upon this day blessed by the emperor I hereby declare the expulsion of the enemy form this land. For it is from this land that we shale retake this world, no this planet, no this home from those who for too long have defiled the land with the mere speaking if their name. and to my brothers and sisters, sons and daughters…" says Luke placing his right-hand flat over his heart, "…I call for the divine spears of the emperor to rain upon the enemy and for you to charge forth and drive the enemy back to the warp rift that they crawled out of and make them never come back to the world." Finishes Luke and the artillery batteries over for and after thirty tense seconds bright lights appear for a split second and every soldier, tank, transport and artillery piece charge toward the enemy.

A/N: I feel kinda like I delivered on my promise but I did need to take a wee bit of a short cut to deliver on it I don't like using a massive time skip in the middle of a story but I had to do something to finish _this_ story arc that and it feels like its cheaply written so if you want to shit of this chapter I deserve it entirely.


	9. Chapter 8, arc 2

Remnant, uncharted island, eastern frontlines (last enemy bastion on the island), field command

ten months later

Luke scarlet looked over the battlefield map that's displaying the battle lines between the guard and the enemy. Luke smirks at how far they've come over the course of seveal months from a single base barely holding on to a powerful war machine that's driven back the enemy to a single stronghold. Luke looks over to a series reports about neighboring a continent to the south that contains two lesser-hive cities, several dozen towns, hundreds of villages, several nomadic caravans' and thousands of enemy spawning pits scattered across the continent. Luke then frowns not liking to look at or even think of those reports. Luke wanted to personally launch an expedition to an island off the coast of the lesser-hive city to setup an outpost that would later become a staging base to launch a planetary crusade to take a good number of communities that would provide both soldiers and supplies for further crusades, but he couldn't leave his battlefield command because the stronghold started launching air and ground raids to harass his forces and forcing him to entrench to hold the enemy at bay and firing the occasional artillery barrage. Luke then had a thought if he could not lead the expedition then he'd have one of his most trustworthy subordinate lead the mission in his stead.

With summer rose

Summer laying on her belly took aim with her scope and pulled the trigger. After the sound of her long-laz's discharge, she saw the head of a heavily armored beowolf explode into a show of gore. Again, summer took aim this time at an Ursa when she got a transmission from her vox bead. "Lieutenant rose the general needs you at the field command, over." says the voice. Summer tapping on her vox bead replies, "this is rose tell the general that I'll be at the field command in thirty minutes, out." After making the transmission rose takes the shot at the Ursa and like before its head turns into a shower of gore and rose makes her way to the field command.

Thirty minutes later, inside field command, with summer rose

Summer just enters the field command to see the command staff working to relay orders, coordinating air strikes, and supply lines. Walking past the command staff summer sees the general giving orders to one of his command staff. Summer walking up to the general just hears "- and make sure that trench 3-8 has enough earth-shaker shells to cover for the assault that's in seven days." The staff officer solutes with a, "yes, sir." Before running off to relay general Luke's orders. Summer walks up to stand to Luke's right before speaking to him, "you wanted to speak to me, sir." says summer to Luke who then turns to his right then speaks to summer. "Yes, I did..." says Luke who then turns back to look back to the holo-table before continuing, "...Summer, as you know the war has now become a war of attrition…" says Luke giving summer a chance to respond, "yes, it has sir." Replies Summer holding a straight face. "…and it's because of that I'm assigning you a mission that may just break this emperor accused stalemate." Says Luke before having the holo-table show the island that has the name: reliquia lumine, before transitioning to another island in the southeast. "Summer your mission is as such: take a Valkyrie to this island to the southeast and establish a base of operations, once you get a communication tower built establish communication with my command staff and afterward await further orders…" says Luke who then remembers, "...also, explore what you can of the island we only have the general shape of the island and nothing else and summer I'm also having you promoted to captain." Says Luke before a techpriest hands Summer a pauldron with the imperial Aquila with three bars below it. "Thank you, sir..." says summer before bowing and making the Aquila over her chest and saying, "...emperor protects, ave imperator." then turning on her heel and proceeding to leave the field command.

later summer roses' personal quarters

After leaving summer makes her way to her personal quarters. Once she arrives at her personal quarters and she enters and upon entering starts to disrobe making her way to her personal shower. Entering the shower and turning on the warm water, "(deep inhale, long sigh) the benefits of being an actual officer you get actual warm water." Says summer enjoying the well-deserved shower after a month on sniping the enemy's leadership. After the shower which lasted a solid ten minutes summer made her way to her dresser and put on fresh fatigues before re-equipping her armor and equipping her new ranking pauldron that denotes her new rank. Summer then goes over to her locker and pulls out an M1 combat bayonet, her original sniper rifle and its few munitions, bolt pistol with munitions and M9 field scope. Summer places her bayonet in its sheath on her back, bolt pistol in its holster on her right hip, munitions, and other supplies in her rucksack and picks-up her sniper rifle before putting on her beloved cloak. Summer now with everything she needs then proceeds to the bases staging grounds to collect her forces before going to her Valkyrie.

Staging grounds of primus-alpha base (theatre of war command base)

Summer upon arriving at the staging grounds is intercepted by a squad of her hunters. Stopping Infront of the squad a hunter proceeds to walk up to her and stops two meters away before speaking, "captain we wish to first congratulate you of your promotion ma'am, second we know of the mission given to you by the general and wish to inform you that you were given command of only _one_ Valkyrie transport…" says the hunter and summer made a surprised look before the hunter continued, "… and as such you can only take up to four squads of infantry ma'am, we're sorry, but we were told to inform you of this before you started to collect forces." Says the hunter before returning to his squad and the squad leaving heading to a chimera loaded with two more squads of hunters.

"Well, that's going to make my mission more difficult, but not impossible…" says summer before turning to an infantry command and walking toward it, "…I'll just need to make some adjustments to my mission plan." Finishes summer before entering the infantry command.

Inside the infantry command station

Entering the infantry command summer sees two officers who are overseeing troop training on several monitors. Walking up to one of the officers who then looks up to see summer he stands then salutes her, "captain rose." Says the officer with a tone of controlled surprise before summer motions for at-ease and the officer takes his seat. "I was given a mission by the general himself and it requires that I take command of a troop formation." Says summer before the officer in front of her takes out a requisition form. "Just fill this out captain rose and we'll get you those soldier squads, ma'am." Says the officer and summer takes the form and a pen then proceeds to take a seat that's against a wall and fill out the form.

After filling out the form summer then handed it to the officer who had given it to her. "Thank you, captain." said the officer who then tapped on the keyboard and with a single click the officer then looked back to her. "Your order is done just head to the airfield and your Valkyrie along with your ground forces will be waiting for you at airpad alpha-three-delta." Said the officer with a smile to summer. "Thank you, officer," is all summer said before leaving to go start her mission.

base airfield, near airpad alpha-three-delta

As summer approaches airpad alpha-three-delta she sees a Valkyrie transport done up in the regimental colors. Arriving at the Valkyrie summer enters to see that all of those who she's taking with her are all seated and strapped in with an empty seat for herself; going further back she sees supply crates containing: food, spare parts, and construction materials. Satisfied with how things were prepared ahead of time she made her way to the empty seat and strapped herself in before tapping her vox bead. "Pilot, everyone is strapped in and ready to go. So, let's get going to the A.O." Says summer into her vox bead. "Roger, that ma'am. Just what is the heading." Replies the pilot before the sound of the Valkyries' engines startup. "heading is…" says summer before thinking back to the map in the field command and remembering the general heading coordinates, "…fifteen point five degrees southeast, out." Says summer before she felt the lurching of the Valkyrie becoming airborne. Summer not knowing how long the flight would be; opts to rest her eyes before just falling asleep in her seat.

Nightfall (after dusk), unexplored island to the southeast of the island reliquia lumine, just off the coast

Summer feeling a tapping on her shoulder awakes to the sight of a hologram in front of her, "captain, we have arrived at the island and you must choose a site to establish the base at." Says the techpriest next to her. Summer looking over the holographic map chooses a clearing on a cliff face. With the base site chosen summer preps herself for when they land in the clearing.

Cliffside clearing, unexplored island

Summer feeling the lurch of the Valkyrie landing release the straps holding her in-place, cocks her rifle and flips off the safety. Getting up she makes her way to the valkyries bay door then turns around with a commanding face on, "alright consider what I'm about to say standing orders unless otherwise stated…" says summer looking over her hunter squads with the last hunter releasing the seat straps that were holding him in-place before standing and taking out his weapon, "…we're in unexplored territory so expect the great enemy to use that to their advantage until we get artillery here so keep to your squad and do not lose line of sight of the base understood." Says summer already knowing the answer but waiting for the expected reply anyway. "Understood, captain rose, ma'am." Says the hunters, but not the techpriest who is just waiting for the hunters to exit along with captain rose. "Good." Is all summer says before hitting a button to her right that opens the Valkyries bay doors and the hunters rush out and start establishing a defensive perimeter that ends at the treeline of the clearing.

The techpriest walks up to summer then looks into her silver eyes not saying anything before also proceeding to exit the Valkyrie. "Techpriest…" says summer and the techpriest stops before looking over its shoulder to peer back at summer, "…do you know of any technology that can accelerate human reproduction." Asks summer knowing that she can't wait for additional forces to arrive if the enemy attacks prematurely. "Maybe, I do know of such technology." Says the techpriest before turning forward and leaving to find a good place to start building the basic command infrastructure that they'll need for the base and summer is certain that the techpriest had a snide smirk under his mask.

Summer now choosing to exit the Valkyrie notices the snow just as it crunches under her boots. "winter." whispers summer before continuing to explore the clearing. After walking around awhile summer takes notice of a plaque near the cliff. Walking over to it summer sees that it's a grave, her grave. Frowning and farrowing her eyes, she makes her way over to a senior hunter. "Hunter…" says summer and the hunter turns around to reply but doesn't get the chance to, "…your in charge until I get back or vox-in." says summer before she rushes into the trees. "Yes, ma'am." Says the now-in-charge and confused senior hunter who then gets everyone's attention even the techpriest who is still building the field command. "Emperor, help me." Whispers the hunter who then has everyone return to their duties.

Forest, unexplored island, with summer

Summer running through the forest with her sniper rifle now slung over her back and repeating, "please, still be there." Over and over until she came to a well-worn dirt road. Summer knowing this road runs down it until she sees a cabin-like house in a clearing with a tool shed, empty flowerbox, and a closed vehicle shed. Summer starting to tear up from the sight walks up to the cabin not caring that the lights are all off goes up and starts knocking on the door. Summer keeps knocking until it opens and right in front of her a sixteen-year-old young woman who looks like her silver eyes and all. Summer being so speechless at the sight couldn't bring herself to say anything to this young woman. "Uuuugh, can I help you." Asks the young woman starting to feel uncomfortable slowly starting to reach out to summer. Summer seeing that the young woman is starting to slowly reach to her opts to do something that she hasn't done in over ten years and at times thought she'd never get to do again. Summer jumps to the young woman hugging her before saying words she thought she'd never get say to her, "I'm finally home, my little rosen gen." And with just that short phrase spoken the young woman starts to hug summer back and both breakdown into tears of joy at their long overdue reunion.

Several minutes later, inside the cabin, bar area

Summer now inside the cabin and sitting on a couch with a cup of pure black coffee in her hands looks to the young woman in front of her who is still shedding tears of joy. "Ruby, I-" says summer not knowing if she should even tell her about her near-disastrous mission to the island just shy of the unnamed continent. "(deep inhale, long exhale) Ruby-" starts summer before being cut off by Ruby. "Mom, it's alright…" says Ruby wiping away more tears from her eyes, "…for years we thought you were dead, but now we that your back dad and Yang will be so happy." Says Ruby before blowing her nose into a tissue and tossing it into the waste bin beside her. "Actually, Ruby…" says summer not knowing how to say it, but opted to be blunt in the end, "…Ruby (taken a sip of coffee followed by a deep breath) I'm enlisted in a new kingdom's military." Says summer and Ruby looks' at her with confusion.

"What do you mean a new kingdom's military there's only the four kingdoms, not five." Says Ruby now confused. "(sigh) Oh, Ruby…" says summer placing down her coffee on the bar before getting up and taking off her cloak to reveal armor with the breastplate displaying an Aquila and pauldrons with the left displaying three bars on it while the right one displayed a blue cross on a white gold trimmed shield. "…I'm in the imperial guard and my term of service over in thirty more years." Says summer before reattaching her cloak and once more taking her seat and taking her coffee in her hands.

"Mom…" says Ruby and summer looked down expecting Ruby to yell only words of shame and disappointment at her, "…I don't care…" shouts Ruby and summer looks up in shocked surprise to her, "…I don't care if you're enlisted in the fucking white fang for all I care. I love and cherish you no matter what." shouts Ruby looking summer in her eyes. "Do you know why..." asks Ruby in a softer voice never breaking eye contact, "...because you're doing what you're doing right now to help make remnant a better place regardless of who you're fighting for." Says Ruby shouting at summer before taking a deep breath. "I got into beacon two years early and you know why…" asks Ruby in a lowered voice and gently looking at summer in her eyes and summer remains speechless at what Ruby is saying, "…I stopped a white fang shooting at the Villa Shopping Mall complex followed very closely by stopping them from robbing all the dust stores that were there..." shouts Ruby pointing to herself before pointing to summer, "...So, no I don't care that you are in some other or new kingdoms military because your my mom and I'll love you even if after ten, fifteen or even a hundred years from now..." shouts Ruby before placing her pointing hand flat on the bars counter, "...because in my soul I know that I'll always love you no matter what either of us do in life." Shouts Ruby finishing and summer still speechless starts to shed tears of joy and relief because Ruby still cares and loves her even after so long apart from each other. "Thank you, Ruby… "says summer using a sleeve of her uniform to wipe away her tears, "…I really needed that." Says summer before noticing that Ruby was shouting her little speech at her and no one else was coming out to the cabins living/bar area. Summer looking to the hallway and sees no one coming out.

"Ruby…" says summer confused still looking down the hall and Ruby looks to her after calming down a bit. "… where are Tai and Yang." Asks summer knowing Yang would probably sleep through the shouting of Ruby, but not Tai he would come running just as the first word was uttered. "Oh…" says Ruby a little surprised herself about something, "…dad is off on a scheduled purge mission while Yang is at her 'boyfriends' house." Replies Ruby using air-quotes around the word boyfriend. "I see, thank you, Ruby." says summer finishing her coffee before looking at the time. "Ruby I know this may seem a bit sudden and a little weird and wrong but…" says summer biting her lower lip before finishing, "…c-can I sleep with you tonight." Says summer before looking down expecting Ruby to turn her down her request. "Sure." Replies Ruby getting up and making her way to the hallway. "Really." Asks summer surprised at Ruby's answer. "Ya, it gets very lonely here with no one else around to talk too or sleep with. I mean Zwei is nice to cuddle with, but he sleeps where he wants to sleep." Replies Ruby before heading down the hallway. Summer not wanting to waste any more time; leaves her favorite mug at the bar and goes to the hallway's entrance to see a light switch on at the end of the hall. Summer getting close to the hall turns off the living rooms lights and heads to her daughter's bedroom.

cabin, hallway

As summer walks down the hall she takes notice of all the framed pictures hanging from the wall. Summer stops at one of Tai, Ruby, Yang in formal attire: TaiYang in a black suit with a black tie with Ruby and Yang in black dresses standing next to a grave plague with a dusty old crow on it. Summer placing her right hand on the crow she gives a smile of forlorn happiness. "If our little rosen gem only knew..." whispers Summer now looking to the floor then to her right hand with two wedding ring one gold with a diamond the other silver with a ruby, "...if only she knew." whispers summer before continuing to Ruby's bedroom.

Cabin, Ruby's bedroom

Coming to her daughter's bedroom Summer enters her daughter's bedroom to see a workbench with a rectangular metal box painted red on it, a closet, a dresser with a vanity mirror to its left side and a slightly messy bed. "Thank you, Ruby…" says summer walking over to the dresser and taking off her cloak, folding it and placing it on the dresser, next her armor which she placed next to the dresser on the floor, then took off her shirt and pants revealing nothing underneath, but pure muscle and a six pack with arms and legs to match, finally she takes off her golden wedding ring and placing it on top of her uniform. Summer upon turning around sees that Ruby is blushing madly with only a light tank top and loose shorts on. Summer connecting the dots chuckles before walking over to the bed. "Sorry, Ruby, I often ended up resting in my gear because I couldn't just go back to base to rest when I still had a mission and plenty of munitions left and whenever I did get back to base and could get actual sleep instead of short naps I would strip down to nothing, fall into bed and be out like a light just as I touched the bed just like that…" says summer before lifting the covers and getting into bed, "…because when you had to spend weeks or months on end in only your uniform and gear on the frontlines of a fight against an enemy that is numberless you'll find yourself liking the feel of covers on your skin." says summer holding the covers open to receive Ruby who just stood next to her bed and staring at her mothers breasts that were bigger then hers by a fairly moderate margin. Summer following her daughters' eyes came to her breasts before she smiled to Ruby. "Don't worry your still growing and once you get to have children yourself, Ruby you'll also get breasts this large…" says summer before adopting a serious look and looking at Ruby with a fury only a mother could muster, "… of cause unless there is something you want to tell me, get in bed." Ruby now with fearing for herself turned off the lights and got into bed with summer who started pushing her breasts into Ruby's back and spooning her. "Well, I'm still happy your back, mom." Whispers Ruby before falling asleep. "it's good to be back, Ruby." Whispers summer before she also falls asleep.

a/n: all of the scenes with a naked summer are purposely being left vague because this chapter is over 3k words which now that I think about it. this story gets the most traffic and attention then any other story.


End file.
